Our Words of Love
by Mr. Ken the Black Cat
Summary: Rated14.GirlXGirl / Sakura's been training as a medical specialist for awhile now, but what happens when Tsunade suddenly returns from a mission with a mysterious boy? And why are there guards outside his door twenty-four-seven! Sakura


**Theme: **Teen (14+)

**Type: **Fluffy. Yuri (Girl Love/GirlXGirl)

**Main Characters: **Rentaro Uzuyuki & Sakura Haruno

_Woo! One-shot time, un!  
As most of my friends know, I'm going through and finishing up all one-shots.  
The ones that I have at least a paragraph down, that is.  
So look for, hopefully, one each day.  
If I can come up with endings that is xD  
**  
This one is dedicated to my best friend!**  
:heart:  
Who has a huge fangirlness for Sakura from Naruto.  
xDD  
I wuv her too, so I was very happy to make a one-shot about her.  
It's a surprise for my bestie though xDD_

_I hope everyone enjoys this.  
It's my very first girl love one-shot.  
(Nothing sexual though xD)  
I'm just really proud of myself x3_

* * *

"Hey, Sakura! Are you gonna come to the Flower shop with us?" A blonde haired kunoichi waved with a bright grin upon her face. Sakura, a pink haired medical specialist, stood by the window. Her short hair was ruffled in the light breeze, "Nah. I'm too busy today." She smile faintly. "You're such a spoiled sport!" The blonde huffed. "Sorry, Ino. Maybe next time?" Ino rolled her eyes at her best friend, "Yeah, yeah." With that, Ino, and another kunoichi, left the nurse's office.

As Sakura gathered a stack of papers together, Lady Tsunade stormed into the room with a group of medical ninjas. "Eh? What happened?" Sakura asked worriedly as the medical ninjas placed a younger Shinobi on a vacant bed. "We were attacked while on our way back from the Hidden Mist Village." The Hokage explained as she shoved Sakura out of the office, "Sorry, Sakura. But you're gonna have to sit this one out." She declared; slamming the door. Sakura, who was perplexed, stood in the hallway for a moment.

She realized she was still holding the stack of papers, so with a weary sigh; she walked down the hall to Lady Tsunade's office. Opening the door, she saw a purple haired Kunoichi and a black haired Shinobi. "What are you doing in here?" Sakura asked with a puzzled expression.

Neither of them said anything. They merely picked up their ANBU masks, placed them on, then pushed past Sakura. _'What on Earth is going on?' _She thought as she dumped the stack of heavy papers on Tsunade's desk; causing a loud thump. Sakura knew something odd was happening, she kept having a tight feeling in her chest since this morning. Perhaps, subconsciously she knew something big was about to happen?

Trying to dismiss her troublesome thoughts, she left the office. As she walked along, her curiosity was rising about today's events. _'It can't hurt to just stop by the medical room, can it?_'' She tilted her head back in thought; weighing the consequences. After deep thoughts, she decided on just peeking in on the unknown patient.

By this time; everyone had left. Only the patient lay unconscious in bed. Silently; Sakura crept closer to the sleeping figure. Standing over the person, she realized it was a young boy; about her age. His head was bandaged, and he had a breathing mask placed over his mouth. His short black hair glistened in the evening light; revealing his dark sapphire highlights. His condition appeared to be pretty serious. His face was pale almost like porcelain doll.

"I've never see him around before…" Sakura whispered subconsciously. Unknowingly, she had reached her hand out and brushed his cheek with her finger tips. It was as if she couldn't stop herself; she was drawn in like a moth to the flame. A sudden noise pulled her back from her daydream. She heard a commotion in the hallway, "Crap. If I get caught…" She shuddered at Lady Tsunade's image in her mind. Promptly, she dashed towards the window and jumped out onto the tree across from it. Afterwards; she hurriedly made it to the ground and disappeared.

The next morning; she found herself wandering towards the room where the unknown Shinobi lay. Only this time she found two guards positioned outside the door; forbidding entrance.

"What going on?" She asked the one. He didn't answer, instead the other one did. "It's none of a Chunnin's business. Run along, kid." He scoffed. Sakura's emerald eyes burned with fury, "Excuse you, jerk. But I'm a Medical Kunoichi." He looked skeptical, "Get out of here."

With a huff, she found no point in arguing with the pig headed Shinobi. She turned on her heel and stomped off. She'd try again later on tonight.

It wasn't long before nightfall came. Sakura was unbelievably tired. It seemed like all Tsunade did today was make her run around. No training what-so-ever. Just being a delivery girl. It irritated her to no means.

A sudden happiness swept over her, she remembered the mysterious ninja. Swiftly, she ran down the halls until the medical room came into view. Though, her hopes diminished when she saw the guards. She ducked around the corner; out of sight. _'Gah. They're never gonna leave…' _She whined in her mind. It was then that she remembered the tree. Hopefully; they didn't have guards on the inside; or she'd be in a lot of trouble.

Luck was on Sakura's side; the room was completely bare with the exception of the boy. She snuck silently into the room and tip-toed to his bed. Pulling up a chair, she sat at the bedside and stared at his sleeping form.

"I feel like a stalker…" She giggled nervously as she gazed over him. "I don't know why I'm doing this… Going to so much trouble to see someone that doesn't know I exist…" Sakura trailed off. This all seemed too familiar. Her mind reluctantly went back to Sasuke. Sasuke never noticed her, no matter how much she tried. He even left her and Naruto in the end.

Without fail; the tears, which she had been holding back for so long, swelled up in her light jade eyes. Tightly she closed her fists on her lap, staring vaguely down at them; almost lost in her thoughts.

"Are you crying?" A boyish voice spoke up. Sakura's eyes flew up to lock onto the now, not sleeping, boy in front of her. "I.. Ah…" She stuttered.

Her heart was pounding crazily in her chest. The boy had removed the breathing mask in order to talk clearer. "Where am I?"

Wiping her eyes, she quickly regained her composure. "You're in the hospital… Of Konoha." He didn't say anything, just looked around the room in a unconcerned sort of manner. "What's your name?" Sakura suddenly spoke up. The silence was getting unnerving.

The boy raised a slick black eyebrow at the pink haired girl's question. Unsure of whether she asked an awkward question. For a moment, there was an even more tense silence between them. Sakura took this moment to let her eyes wander over the battered boy. His complexion was a pale sickly one, his black hair disheveled from a restless night, thin like a twig, and his eyes were a piercing shade of coal. A small lump arose in her throat as she realized the remarkable resemblance he bore to Sasuke. Apparently, he had noticed her traveling eyes. "My name's Rentaro."

"Oh, um… I'm Sakura." She thought about extending her hand to greet him formally, but realized how stupid she'd look. Since he was pretty bandaged up and probably unable to move all that well. Instead, she opted to ask him some questions, though she wasn't entirely sure he'd answer.

"So what happened? Lady Tsunade said that you guys were attacked…"

"Lady Tsunade?" He acted as if the named sounded unfamiliar to him.

"You're not from Konoha, are you?"

He shook his head slowly, "Kirigakure…"

Before Sakura could ask another question, Rentaro spoke up. "I'm an enemy of Konoha. I was sent to invade and assassinate all high ranking officers. As you can see, it didn't go too well."

She was stunned. She couldn't form any words. Or thoughts for that manner. It seemed so surreal to be sitting here, listening to the confessions of a criminal. Of a murderer. He was young, so frail looking. Yet, his voice was cold and cynical. His eyes reflecting irritation as he spoke. "Does it scare you? To be alone in this room with me?" A smirk crept onto his lips.

She pondered over his question. Then she analyzed her feelings. She wasn't. She wasn't scared in the least bit. It was unnerving. She actually, against her will, felt safe in his presence. Despite his sadistic attitude, she felt the safest she had felt in a long time. "No. I'm not scared." She could say with the most honesty.

Rentaro was clearly taken back by the truth he could sense in her voice. His surprise soon turned to skepticism. He scoffed, "Yeah, right."

"Hey!" Sakura objected, "Shut up! I'm telling the truth here!"

He raised his brows, "Spunky."

A bright blush appeared on her cheeks, mixing well with her soft features. "Shut up."

Her attitude only seemed to amuse him. Just as he was about to taunt her some more, a sudden noise in the hallway made the room go silent.

"It's the guards!" She gasped, suddenly taking the boy by his shoulders and shoving him onto his back. "Pretend to sleep."

"What? Hey, let go!" He squirmed pathetically, still being weak from battle. "Just shut up and listen to me. Pretend you're asleep. They'll arrest you if they know you're awake!" She growled in his ear, just a few inches away from him.

With, what looked like a pout, he complied and closed his eyes; relaxing. Sakura stepped away from him quickly and went to the window. Tossing one last look at his 'sleeping' figure, she dove out the window.

Nights passed and the visits continued in secrecy. Until one night when Rentaro finally told Sakura he was going to leave Konoha.

"The Hokage is becoming suspicious. I can't stay here anymore, it's becoming too dangerous for me." He spoke in his usual none concerned attitude.

Sakura stared down at her hands on her lap. It was just like Sasuke. No matter if the reason was different or not. He left. Now Ren was leaving. 'Of course he can't stay here…' She thought to herself, feeling her chest tightening.

"Don't you dare cry." He warned suddenly.

Her head shot up to look at him, "I'm not." She faked a smile that he could clearly see through. He thought of lightening the mood, even though he was terrible at such things. "So have you fallen in love with me yet?" He grinned mockingly.

Sakura bit her bottom lip and fought off the urge to knock his lights out. "Of course not! Who would fall in love with a pompous guy like you?"

"Guy?" Rentaro looked perplexed. "You, duh." Sakura rolled her eyes.

Rentaro cracked a smile a mile wide as he yanked the covers off of himself and stumbled out of bed. He hadn't been walking much, so it almost felt like something new. Sakura blinked as she felt his hands on both her shoulders. "What?"

Rentaro leaned in closely, his breath on her lips. "Sakura… I'm a girl."

Sakura continued to blink until about two minutes later it finally sunk in. "A girl?! Impossible!" She jumped to her feet, accidentally pushing Rentaro backwards and onto the bed. Rentaro wasn't gonna be the only one following, she grabbed onto Sakura's arm and yanked her back with her, causing the pink haired kunoichi to land on top of her.

A gasp escaped Sakura, but not because of the fall. Her hand had landed on Rentaro's chest, and sure enough… Rentaro was female. She had to make sure though, she grabbed Rentaro's robe and tugged it open; her eyes widening.

"Believe me now?" Rentaro asked with a superior smirk. Sakura's face flushed a bright pink, almost as bright as her hair. "So you gonna stare all day?" Ren asked indifferently. Which, earned a hit on the back of the head from Sakura. It was the first time she had smacked Ren. She stared in awe at Sakura.

Sakura had gotten off of the other girl and was now sitting back in the chair, her face buried in her hands. "Are you disappointed?" Ren asked, pulling her robe closed. Her voice masked her rejection. "No." Sakura suddenly spoke up, smiling as she looked to Ren.

Rentaro blushed, "Why the Hell are you smiling?"

"Oh! You're cute when you blush." Sakura taunted as revenge.

A pout appeared on Ren's lips as she crossed her legs, her hands on her knees. "Shuddup."

After a bit of silence, it was Sakura that spoke. "I have some clothes that you can wear. So you won't stand out."

"Thanks." Rentaro looked off to the side. "I'll go get them." With that, Sakura disappeared out the window. "Yeah…" Ren mumbled to no one.

After Rentaro had gotten dressed in usual kunoichi clothes, she looked at the clock. "Guards should be changing shifts. It'd be a good time to go now." She spoke as she headed towards the window.

Sakura followed after her, "Be careful. Konoha Shinobi aren't pushovers."

Ren sat on the windowsill, her back towards Sakura. "Become strong, Sakura. Someday, we'll meet again." Her voice was confident, yet just barely audible. Sakura had to lean closer to actually hear the words. And just as she did, Ren turned her head. A cocky smirk on her lips as they brushed Sakura's. A tender, soft, unsuspecting kiss. Lips as soft as cotton for such a fierce Shinobi.

Sakura's eyes stayed wide even after the kiss had ended. The expression only made Ren's smirk grow. "When we meet again… We'll be on opposite sides of the field. So become stronger, Sakura."

She understood all too well what Ren meant by those words. "But… Aren't we already on opposite sides." Ren grinned, "Sayonara, Sakura-Chan." With that, Ren disappeared into the darkness below the window.

Sakura's hand found its way to her lips, touching them delicately, as if afraid by mere touch the lingering feeling would be wiped away. Her heart didn't weep like when Sasuke had abandoned her. It didn't hurt. It was different. Sakura felt… Alive. For the first time in months, Sakura felt stronger. "Thank you, Rentaro." She smiled as one single tear fell into the darkness.


End file.
